


The More You Know

by MargotSails



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, YODELING, embarrassed Alex, showtunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotSails/pseuds/MargotSails
Summary: Short one-shot about Alex and Maggie discovering each others eccentricities.





	

Maggie walked toward Alex's apartment door, loaded down with takeout and movies for their weekly Tuesday movie night. They had been doing it for most of the six months they had been dating, however this was the first time in a couple of weeks that they had both been free. 

As she approached the door she could hear muffled music coming from the apartment, but couldn't quite make out what it was yet. When she stopped outside the door she could make out what it was and to say she was surprised was an understatement. She used her emergency key, not willing to risk alerting Alex of her presence quite yet.

She opened the door and was assaulted by ridiculously loud yodeling coming from the speakers of Alex's sound system. Alex, donned in sweatpants and a t-shirt that had definitely seen better days, was scrubbing her coffee table as she bobbed up and down in time with the music.

Maggie made it to the counter and put her load down before Alex finally turned around. She let out a startled yelp and lunged for the remote that was on the table beside the couch quickly turning off the music, "Hi," she said awkwardly, pulling off the big yellow gloves she was wearing. "I think I lost track of time."

Maggie smirked, because Alex was keeping her gaze downcast, a sure sign she was embarrassed, "I'm a little early," Maggie finally admitted. She walked up to Alex, putting her hands on Alex's hips, pulling her against her, "Do you always listen to yodeling while cleaning?"

Alex was still looking down, "Yeah, I hate cleaning and it makes it more fun," Alex shrugged.

"I've been here for like four whole minutes and you haven't kissed me yet," Maggie teased trying to ease Alex's discomfort. 

It worked as Alex laughed lightly and kissed Maggie.

"Want to know a secret?" Maggie asked as they stepped apart, going to the kitchen.

"Sure," Alex said, already going through the takeout. 

"I listen to show tunes while cleaning," Maggie admitted.

Alex's head jerked up and she was smiling, "Seriously?"

Maggie would never admit this to anyone, even her closest family members didn't know, "Yes. Phantom of the Opera is my favorite."

Alex laughed loudly, "I can almost picture you dancing around singing Masquerade as you dust."

“Actually, my favorite song to dust to is Music of the Night," Maggie laughed with Alex. “It makes everything very dramatic.”

Alex laughed harder, stepping up to Maggie and pulling her into a kiss, "I'm not going to lie that makes you like 10 times more interesting in my eyes," Alex said stepping back from Maggie.

"I have to admit the yodeling is a surprise. I always pinned you for an old-school rap type of girl," Maggie continued as they situated the food on the freshly cleaned coffee table.

Alex held up a finger as she grabbed the remote again. Soon Sir Mix a Lot was rapping about his affinity for big butts. 

Maggie laughed, "That's more like it."


End file.
